


At Last

by watcherswatchers



Series: Daily Drabble Prompts [3]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Drabble, First Dance, M/M, One Shot Collection, Song: At Last, Wedding, word count: less than 1k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherswatchers/pseuds/watcherswatchers
Summary: A short drabble about Ryan and Shane's first dance as a married couple.Daily Prompt:What’s Shane and Ryan’s first dance at their wedding like? What song’s playing? Who’s there? What are the boys thinking?
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Daily Drabble Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160195
Comments: 16
Kudos: 27
Collections: Shyan Shipping Society Daily Prompts





	At Last

Shane and Ryan were laughing at each other. Cake was smeared on their faces where Ryan had smashed his piece into Shane’s nose and Shane had promptly kissed him. Shane looked about to cry with happiness and Ryan was absolutely beaming.

They were wiping off each others’ faces, cleaning the mess they’d made of each other when the DJ changed the music. They quickly swiped the rest of the frosting away and tossed their napkins in the garbage.

Ryan held out his hand to Shane. “May I have this dance?”

“I suppose,” Shane teased. He took Ryan’s hand in his, kissed his knuckles, and they walked to the middle of the dance floor.

Shane’s hand was resting on Ryan’s shoulder and his other gracefully cradled Ryan’s hand. Ryan’s other hand was on his waist. Their locked hands curled between their bodies and Shane set his chin on Ryan’s head.

Etta James’s _At Last_ started playing. They’d provided a record for the DJ to use instead of his computer system and the record crackled. Ryan’s eyes teared up. He was so in love and this day was better than he ever could have imagined.

“I love you,” Ryan murmured, looking up at Shane. “I love you so much.”

Shane smiled down at Ryan. “That’s good, otherwise this would be really awkward.”

Ryan snorted and shook his head, leaning into Shane’s shoulder. “You’re such an ass.”

Shane laughed and kissed the top of Ryan’s head. “Yeah but I’m yours now. And as soon as I finish the paperwork to become Shane Bergara, you’re tied to me forever and ever.”

“God, I’m so excited,” Ryan said. “Ryan and Shane Bergara, huh? Can’t believe you’d want my last name.”

Shane closed his eyes and swayed to the music. “When you murder me it’ll be that much sweeter,” he teased. “The case will sound so much more suspicious, especially if you get away with it. I can see it now: ‘Ryan Bergara, husband of Shane Bergara, suspected in connection of his murder.’ Ryan Bergara murdering Shane Madej, whatever; it doesn’t have the same quality to it.”

Ryan laughed. “Our first dance as a married couple and you’re already talking about me murdering you. How romantic.”

“That’s me,” Shane said, “the height of romance. Watch out Robert Burns.”

“Robert Burns? Can’t be very romantic if I’ve never even heard of him.”

“His poem was the first love poem I thought of,” Shane admitted with a chuckle. “‘O my luve’s like a red, red rose, that’s newly sprung in June.’ It goes on from there, obviously. Very sweet, very romantic.”

“You’re also the height of romance because you’re so fucking tall,” Ryan murmured against Shane’s chest and Shane’s laugh rumbled against his ear. “You’ll have to read the poem to me some day.”

Shane hummed in agreement. “I could do it right now.”

Ryan smiled. “I know you could, big guy. But right now I want to dance with you and forget about everyone watching us. They’re probably wondering what we’re so chatty about.”

“Nah, they know,” Shane said, but he was quiet after that. He hummed along with the song as they danced and swayed. The song was nearly over when Shane began to sing along with it. “‘And here we are in heaven, for you are mine at last.’”

Ryan giggled as Shane dipped him and Ryan kissed him as Shane pulled him back up. He curled himself back into Shane’s chest as their friends and family clapped around them. The record warbled to a stop and the DJ let the silence sit for a moment before turning on another slow song with his computer system.

“I wouldn’t want to spend this day with anyone else,” Ryan said. “You’re it for me. I think you’ve been it for me this whole time— since I met you.”

“Again,” Shane said, “pretty glad otherwise this would be really awkward.” He snickered as Ryan batted at his chest and their hands curled back together as they swayed to the new song. Shane was tracing his thumb against Ryan’s ring, tracing over the smooth band. “You’re it for me, too,” he added quietly.

Other couples began to sway around them and Ryan could feel the love and warmth of everyone surrounding him. “Mr Shane Bergara,” he said. “How’s it feel to be a sucker?”

Shane pulled away from Ryan and raised Ryan’s hand to his lips, his finger brushing the titanium band. “Pretty amazing.”

Ryan’s cheeks flushed as he smiled. He pulled Shane close, wrapping both his arms around Shane’s waist. His hands rested on Shane’s shoulder blades and Shane’s hands pulled him close; one on Ryan’s waist, one cradling the back of his head.

Shane’s vest smelled good. It smelled like cologne and flowers and something that was just _Shane_. Ryan was never going to get sick of this, get sick of Shane. He leaned back slightly and tipped his face up to look at Shane.

“I love you so much, big guy.” Ryan eased up onto his toes and kissed Shane. Shane’s breath was warm against his cheekbone as he exhaled through his nose, a soft sigh.

Ryan pulled back first and Shane leaned down to rest his forehead against Ryan’s. “I love you too,” he murmured.

Shane and Ryan cradled each other in their arms. This was the beginning of the rest of their lives and they couldn’t wait.


End file.
